


Downloading Operation: ES-ITSC

by MotherHecker



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Gay, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, S&M, Sadism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherHecker/pseuds/MotherHecker
Summary: I'm writing this on my phone and it won't let me add tags that don't already exist. So, the additional tags I would add are: Dominant Jeremy and Submissive Squip.Anyway, Jeremy is upset so his Squip suggests that he download an update that will let him suck his dick.





	1. An Offer He Can't Refuse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I sound unoriginal, I read a lot of fanfictions and when I write I take out my favourite bits. I write fanfiction mostly because I can't find the perfect one so I make my own. So it's more for me than you. But I hope you get off on it.

It had been a long and hard day at school for Jeremy. He had three tests in three separate classes that day. It was extremely draining on his psyche and heightened his anxiety. He was psychologically exhausted.

He threw himself onto his bed, giving up on the idea of moving his body at all. His Squip formed next to it and talked to him, 

"Jeremy, you know why I'm here."

"To tell me how I screwed everything up." The boy responded.

"No, I didn't mean specifically in this moment, I meant in general. I am in your brain to protect and advance you."

"And to criticize." Jeremy butted in saltily. Saltily isn't a word, is it?

"Well, yes, but only for your greater good. Listen. The point is, you have been through a large amount of stress today. And it's not your fault. Those tests were hard. I mean, I'm a genius so of course you're getting 100 on every one, you're welcome. But it was still strenuous on my processors."

Wait. Was the Squip not criticizing him?

"You have done nothing wrong and you have done everything to the best of our abilities. So... I've thought of a... Treat. For you."

Jeremy sat up and looked at his CPU with hope in his eyes.

"A what?"

"A treat, a prize, a gift, something to make you feel better."

"Oh? Like what? Can you generate chocolates?"

"No."

"Ice cream?"

"No, I can't generate real things."

"Pie?"

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING FOOD!"

Jeremy pouted in disappointment. He really wanted to eat his feelings.

"I have restricted you from many things that that you had before me. And for today, I will alleviate one of them."

"I don't think I feel like playing video games with Michael."

"That's not what I was referring to. I was referring to your disgustingly hormonal habit of mas--"

"You're gonna let me jack off?!"

"Yes."

Jeremy was already halfway to his computer until he was halted by his Squip.

"Wait! There's... There's something else I wanted to say."

The Squip informed, hesitant to go on.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was looking through all updates available for Squips and I found something that you may find interesting."

The Squip projected a holographic image of the detail information for the Squip update entitled 'Erogenous Self-Indulgence Through Simulated Coition'. Or 'ES-ITSC'.

"Essitscah?"

"Okay, the abbreviation isn't as good as 'Squip' but you should still read further."

Jeremy got up off his bed and walked up to to the projection so he could read it. He repeated the words that were written down.

"This is the Squip ES-ITSC update. In this update, your personal Squip will have the ability to... Stimulate your own sexual drive by acting as a partner in simulated sexual intercourse. Your Squip may take on whatever form you wish it to during coitus. No physical marks or injuries will remain from whatever your Squip does."

A sex upgrade? Well, he is made in Japan.

Jeremy looks over to his Squip, who appears legitimately embarassed and avoids eye contact between him and the teen.

"Are you... Are you asking me to...?" 

The electronic guide tried to hide his red face from the disapproving look the Highschooler cast down upon him.

"Do you want me to fuck you?!" 

Jeremy questioned as he shamed his simulated mentor with a disgusted look.

"I mean, I'm not asking! I'm just saying if you wanted to I wouldn't stop you..."

"You showed this to me! You clearly want me to! How long have you been thinking about this?"

"A... A few weeks..."

The Squip looked down at his nonexistent feet for a moment, not wanting to see that judgemental glare.

"I just thought that it would be something to keep in mind if you ever seriously needed your spirits raised. Among other things."

The super computer nervously smirked at the innuendo he made. Jeremy's face softened, but still expressed how grossed-out he was.

"You are a kinky computer."

"Look, do you want it or not?! I'm not gonna stand here and be ashamed all day. I'm trying to help you!"

The Squip portrayed the same ticks and fidgets Jeremy would perform when nervous, which was uncharacteristic to say the least. Jeremy thought for a moment. Well, there's really nothing morally wrong with it. Squip's face lit up when he heard that thought. Shit, he DOES want to fuck him. And to that thought, the Squip went back to being embarassed.

Jeremy does deserve something nice after the day he had. This would be the closest thing he could get right now to losing his virginity. He looked over the update information and clicked the button that said 'install'. 

The Squip smiled as a bar appeared above his head that was filling by the second.

"Downloading operation: ES-ITSC."

After a few moments of Jeremy waiting in anticipation, the bar was filled.

"Operation: ES-ITSC download complete."

The Squip looked over at Jeremy. There was a moment of silence with the human being unsure of what to do. His Squip made the first move.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Um..."

"Okay.'

Jeremy didn't even have to say anything, the Squip could read his mind. And he followed the teenager's unspoken orders.

The Squip pushed Jeremy onto the bed. He sat down, holding onto the bed's edge for dear life. His Squip spread the boy's calves apart and dropped onto his knees. The machine's face was now inches away from Jeremy's crotch. The Squip was about to unwrap his host's member before he suddenly said something.

"W-wait!"

The Squip looked up to Jeremy's face, unsure of what's wrong.

"You're in my head. I should put down some tissues where you're kneeling."

The Squip looked around for some tissues on the floor. He held up a single striped sock.

"There's this."

"That'll work. I think I've already ruined the other one with the same method anyway."

Putting the sock down, the super computer continued his holographic blow job. He undid Jeremy's belt, zipped down his zipper and pushed his pants down to his ankles. Jeremy could already feel himself getting excited at the thought of what's to come.

The computer pulled the boy's underwear down to reveal his dick. It wasn't exactly hard yet but that changed once the Squip started dragging his simulated tongue across his shaft. Jeremy shuddered as his cock sprang to life.

"You like that, don't you?"

The Squip asked in a low, sultry voice that aroused Jeremy greatly.

"Oh, God, yes... Just get on with it you little cock tease!"

Jeremy couldn't sit still and was feeling impatient. His attitude made the Squip even more dick thirsty. He licked the head of the member, causing another sound to arise from Jeremy. The Squip didn't feel like tantalising his host today, he went straight to the point. He took the whole thing into his mouth, in response, Jeremy instinctively thrusted into his throat.

"O-oh, my God!"

That moan was partly because of the pleasure that the man's mouth brought, but also Jeremy's surprise that he could fit his entire cock in there.

Hearing this thought, the Squip got off of his dick and looked up at Jeremy's face.

"You'd be surprised by what I can take."

The Squip winked. That gave Jeremy at least five ideas of what he should use the Squip for the next time he can do this. Jeremy's sexual fantasies faded away from his mind once the Squip placed his mouth back onto his dick, then his mind became foggy with pleasure.

He went back and forth on Jeremy's entire length, deep-throating all six inches. One great thing about fucking something that doesn't need to breathe is the lack of a gag reflex.

"How.. Are you... So good... At this?" Jeremy panted and moaned in between words. He knew this Squip was his alone and he's never been with anyone else, but part of him was convinced this isn't the first time he's sucked dick. Maybe he's learnt from all the porn in Jeremy's memory.

The Squip didn't answer but appeared to be making some sound. Was he moaning too? Well, he was inside Jeremy, (although in this situation, Jeremy's inside him), so he must be feeling the same arousal.

The Squip clearly was done waiting and just wanted Jeremy to cum. He assumed the main reason of this was because the Squip would feel the orgasm too. He obviously couldn't talk, since he had a mouthful of teenager, but Jeremy could still hear some faint mumbling of the Squip in his brain.

"C-c-come on... C-c-come on... Go! Go!" The electronic's thoughts growled impatiently.

Jeremy looked back on all the porn he'd seen. What was he supposed to do? He decided to grab the back of the Squip's head and forced him onto himself while he fucked his face. Doing this, the Squip moaned deeply, and maybe even desperately. The vibrations of his sounds sent more pleasure into the student's overworked sex drive.

"Come on, I need you to cum! Cum for me! Do it! Just do it!" The Squip's thoughts were now definitely directed at Jeremy. And it certainly helped.

The young boy was being pushed over the edge and with one especially loud moan, he released himself down the Squip's throat. Well, he says that, but really he knows it just landed in a sock. But to them both, they felt it all as if it were real. And the kneeling man gladly swallowed the hot liquid shooting from his host.

The Squip removed himself and looked up at his master. His eyes were half lidded and his mouth was parted, slightly dripping with jizz as he panted. Jeremy took a mental photograph of that face right there and added it to the wank bank he'd never be able to visit after this one exception.

As the two of them came down from their high, the Squip wiped his mouth with his sleeve and finally caught his breath.

"That was..."

The Squip looked back up and realised how submissive he looked in that moment and in fact in every moment after he got on his knees. His eyes widened as the embarassment hit him and he scrambled to stand back up. He cleared his throat and tried to look authoritative but failed since he still felt awkward.

"I... I may have gotten a little carried away there."

Jeremy felt like laughing at him, but politely kept it in. He then suddenly got the urge to ask the question,

"Were you turned on too? Did you like it too?"

To this, the Squip kept quiet for a few seconds before he muttered, "Yes..."

"Are you embarassed?" Jeremy failed to keep in all of his laughter as he snickered in the question.

Of course his mechanical cock slut turned red again and stammered, "Of-of course not! Wh-what do I have to feel embarassed about?"

Well, the fact that you were so desperate to have my semen inside you. Jeremy temporarily forgot the Squip could read his thoughts but remembered once he saw how uncomfortable the Squip looked after he thought that.

After about 30 seconds of uncomfortable silence, the teenage boy broke it by saying, 

"That was so much better than just beating myself off. Kinda makes me wish I could do it more."

"Well..." The Squip stared at the floor as he shyly suggested, "Maybe I could make it more of a... Monthly thing." 

Holy shit, he did like that! He wants more!

"No, I don't! I-I just... I'm just... Compromising. Your hot, little, hormonal, teenage body needs SOME stimulation." 

"I'm sorry, did you call my body 'hot'?"

"I meant in literal temperature! Look how sweaty you are!"

"About as much as you are." Jeremy smugly replies.

"You shut up now! Go study! We're not gonna have you being so anxious about some meagre high school test again!" Ah, good old Squip. Just as berating as ever. Almost intimidating if it weren't for the fact that his hologram still had an erection.

"S-stop staring at my crotch! Go! Study! Now!" 

Jeremy complied, going over to his computer to study. Feeling absolutely no need to look up pornography after his and the Squip's activity.

"Thanks for that. Really relieved my stress." Jeremy told his Squip without taking his eyes away from his laptop that was starting up.

"Okay, maybe weekly." The wintergreen tic-tac quickly said before he disappeared.

"You're so horny for me." Jeremy said under his breath as he began his school research.

 

"Fuck you."


	2. No Pain, No Gain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident at school has Jeremy mad. He comes home and decides to take out his anger on the computer in his mind by fucking his brains out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is even worse than the last one. I actually started writing it straight after the first chapter but then decided it was too bad. Then I was like "fuck it" and finished it. Here is what none of you have been waiting for.

Jeremy was mad to say the least. He was fully enraged. He opened the door to his room and slammed it shut. He then angrily threw his bag onto his bed. His personal Squip appeared sitting on the bed with one leg crossed over the other.

"Calm down, Jeremy. Remember, be more--"

"Yeah, I get it! Be! More! CHILL! Well, I can't!" Jeremy interupted him.

Today at school, he discovered there were rumours going around about his sexuality. The previous day, he was on his third date with some girl he was dating for social recognition. Her name was Katie or Kathy or something, Jeremy honestly couldn't remember, but luckily got away with it by just calling her K. Anyway, on that third date, he walked her home and she said "Want to come inside?" Clearly suggesting sex. But Jeremy declined. He was mostly just being gentlemanly by taking it slow but was also admittedly uninterested in having sex with her. She jumped to the conclusion that Jeremy was gay. So that's how she told her story to her friends. Her friends told more people and it escalated from there. 

A lot of the people that were told thought Jeremy was secretly in love with Michael and a few of them thought they were having sex. He also heard one or two comments that they fucked in a school bathroom, but that one luckily didn't have that much traction. He figured it was slightly better than people thinking he was a virgin, which he technically was, but being gay largely changes how people think of you. Even if it isn't negatively, they still treat you differently. Like you're the gayest person alive, just because you like dudes. But he's not even gay! He likes girls! And with this rumour, he'll never get girls! 

But the biggest reason he was mad was because this dumb chick took one gesture the wrong way and claimed his sexuality, which was infuriating!

"I understand why you're upset, Jeremy. That girl was being very rude by spreading misinformation like that. But being angry will help nothing. We need to think of a plan to get rid of this rumour..." 

"Fine! Later! I'm not really in the mood to think right now!"

"Alright, cool your jets, Jeremy..."

"Can't I just be angry?! Just let me feel this emotion!" Jeremy yelled at his mentor, not wanting to change his mood. 

The Squip decided to stay quiet to let his host deal with these feelings.

"God, I just want to punch something! I just want to... HURT someone!"

Jeremy then looked over to his Squip, looking like he was thinking hard. The Squip started to feel like he should be nervous for some reason.

"Squip, check your update history."

His CPU was confused but checked nonetheless.

"Last update was 37 days ago."

"So, over a month?"

The Squip suddenly remembered what happened on that date and started to feel a little anxious.

"Yes..."

"Squip, remove your clothes."

"Um, what?"

"Squip..." Jeremy pushed his Squip so he was lying down on the bed. He then roughly pushed his bag to the floor and repeated himself, "Remove your clothes."

"Uh, Jeremy, I don't think this will help your claim to be straight."

"It's not gay, you're a computer." Jeremy denied.

"But my holographic presence has a penis."

Jeremy leaned in and growled seductively, "And I'm gonna make it hard..."

"Wait, wait! W-we can't just get right into it! You haven't locked the door! There's no tissues under me!" The Squip hurriedly explained, feeling Jeremy's arousal creep up on him.

"I. Don't. Care." The intimidation in Jeremy's voice was certainly new to his Squip. But honestly, he was liking it.

Noticing that the simulation hadn't phased his clothes off, the angry teen started roughly pulling them off.

"Oh, my God, Jeremy!" The Squip yelled out in what Jeremy honestly couldn't tell if it was fright or arousal.

Having removed his clothes, Jeremy starting undoing his belt. The Squip looked on, excited and scared. Once his pants and underwear were off, he spread the Squip's legs so far apart that he's sure it would hurt a human.

"Are you trying to hurt me?" The Squip asked, hearing all of Jeremy's thoughts of putting him through pain.

"Was that not clear?"

The Squip didn't answer. He just allowed his body to feel the pain he would be experiencing if he were human, so Jeremy could be satisfied. The boy watched as his Squip winced at the pain in his simulated joints, feeling himself get hard. The half naked CPU's cock stiffened at the same time Jeremy's did.

Jeremy barely thought before he inserted himself into his Squip's tight hole, catching him completely off guard.

"Ahhh!" The Squip screamed in the pain and pleasure that the entry caused. The sound only made Jeremy more turned on.

"I had no idea you could be so masochistic..." The Squip managed to say through the distracting feelings below his belt.

"I bet you like it, you kinky computer." Jeremy replied in an insulting tone. He wasn't wrong.

The teenager took himself completely out of the Squip, making him feel empty for a moment. He was filled again when Jeremy slammed his cock back in, causing another moan of pain.

"It hurts, Jeremy..." The Squip whimpered. The Highschooler gazed down at his partner, looking empathetic for the first time during all of this.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"...Never." the Squip shamelessly responded with a faint smile.

Jeremy looked relieved when he was given permission to take out his anger on his simulated slave. He continued humping him, still quite hard, but rather gentle if you compare it to his first thrusts.

Jeremy still felt unfulfilled. He leaned down to the Squip's hot face and bit so hard onto his collar bone that he drew simulated blood.

"F-f-fuck!" The Squip shouted. He had absolutely no idea that Jeremy could be THIS sadistic in sex. It must have been a repressed thought that he didn't have access to. Jeremy immediately lifted his head and apologized,

"I-I'm sorry! That was too far. I-I should stop..."

Jeremy tried to pull himself out of the Squip, but was stopped when he was grabbed by the shirt.

"Neither of us have cum yet. You are gonna keep going until we're DONE." The Squip finally regained the dominant part of his personality.

"Just... Maybe not as hard." He continued with a pained expression.

Jeremy went back to grinding into the program in his brain. He tried his hardest to be as soft as possible but his excitement compelled him to go faster.

As he thrusted into the taller man, he hit a spot that he previously hadn't hit, and it caused the Squip to take a sharp inhale as his eyes widened. Jeremy saw that he must have hurt him again and stopped.

"Oh no! What did I do?! Are you okay?!'

"No, no, Jeremy! That's a good sound! That's a very good sound! Keep doing everything right there!"

Wait, Jeremy found his G-spot? He's a computer simulation, why would he have a G-spot? It must be part of the update. To make it more realistic. To give the program sexual needs and emotions.

The young boy was a little confused but he still thrusted the exact same way he did before. His Squip looked ten times more ecstatic when he hit that zone.

"Oh, GOD, YES! RIGHT THERE, JEREMY!" The submissive Squip yelled out in utter bliss and desire. He writhed under his human and held onto his shoulders to keep him stable.

"Jesus Christ, why are you EVERY girl in a porno when we have sex?" Jeremy asked the wriggling body below him, kind of annoyed at how aroused the Squip makes him.

"You're just so GOOD, Jeremy! I just need you! I need you inside me! I need the feeling of your huge cock inside me!" The Squip lost any hint of composure and ranted on about how needy he was.

Um, what? That was fucking out of character. And, Jeremy's cock is not huge. It's just about average. But, I suppose, if you've never had a dick in your ass, your first time would always feel overwhelming. Even though the nonexistent member that the Squip chose for himself was a bit bigger.

Jeremy was quite close and physically couldn't stop his hip motions into the other man's inexperienced hole. The Squip panted hard, his mouth agape and his eyes shut tight as he let out curse words and moans.

"F-f-fuck... Oh, God... Oh, God! F-fucking Hell! J-Jeremy! Yes!"

"S-Squip... Oh, my God..."

Jeremy could feel his orgasm about to hit him. He prepared himself and gripped tight onto the Squip's sides. With one particularly loud cry of both males, Jeremy let his cum be shot into his mentor. Well, in reality, onto his bedsheet.

The exhausted boy rolled over next to his programmed partner and panted. The Squip seemed out of breath too, which was clearly just for effect since he didn't have lungs. After the CPU's breath was caught, he tried to say something.

"Oh, my fucking God... That was..." He looked over to Jeremy and snapped back to reality. He stood upright and tried to sound nonchalant.

"Fine. That was fine. Good job. Great practice."

"Practice?" Jeremy echoed.

"Yes. Practice. For all the women I'll help you fuck." The Squip tried to justify why he let what just happened happen. Jeremy smirked at the man trying to act cold and unfeeling.

"A human partner would have enjoyed that. So good job. You were a little too quick though. Should this have been with a female, you would have left her unsatisfied."

"Right. Unsatisfied. Hey, what were you saying before? Something about me having a HUGE cock that you NEEDED inside you?" Jeremy recited with sass.

"I didn't mean anything I said! My processors were overcome with arousal and I said whatever I needed to to get us to cum faster. It's just some programming that makes me..."

"A whore?"

The Squip stayed silent for a moment before saying something Jeremy was more than surprised to hear him say.

"Yes. It makes me a needy cock slut that needs dick more than oxygen. It makes me submissive and willing to whatever sick fantasy my host has. It makes me feel like a virgin every time. It's SO overwhelming and I love it."

"Oh. I was... I was not expecting that."

"I know. Now can we please forget it and pay attention to real life matters?"

"Yeah, I think we can now. Thanks for the kinky sex. I feel a lot better now. I can't even remember why I was mad!"

"Oh, it's because--"

"That was not an invitation for a reminder."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you. You didn't listen. Now you'll have to go on knowing this terrible chapter exists.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, maybe I have a thing for submissive, embarassed, cock slut Squip. I just love to see the normally dominant partner degraded. 
> 
> What can I say? I live for power bottoms.
> 
> Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Onto their knees. To suck some dick. I'll leave now...


End file.
